


The king of rock with no queen

by Motherofthots



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherofthots/pseuds/Motherofthots
Summary: FOR THE ZUKEMAY DISCORD AND IM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The king of rock with no queen

Where was she..why was her head so foggy the last thing she remembered was her  
telling zuke she loved him and her body getting slammed through a mirror. She remembered it all so vaguely, she remembered whispering the words. “Hey, green light If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to know I love you more than I love rock” She remembered the feeling of hands wrapping around her neck, and then she watched his face go from worry to pure horror. She had closed her eyes willingly, yes she did do that it was becoming clear. She had been fighting for rock and the blackouts zuke had been her right-hand man. She had been with him for so long that she was confused when she looked over and found him nowhere in sight.

She looked down to find her normal outfit replaced with a hospital gown, in a panic she shot straight up only to be stopped by a few nurses. Her hair was out of her braids, her gloves were gone. Along with the straps around her legs and arms as well as her favorite black choker.

“Miss you’ve been here for three weeks please calm down besides zuke himself insisted that your a top priority to make sure you had a 100% chance at survival”

“Zuke...but how did he pay for all this we can barely afford to feed ourselves how could he have.” The rockstar forced herself out of the hospital bed and started to move toward the window only to find herself looking at the city she called her home but she didn’t see Tatiana's face anywhere, only zukes. She looked for DJ supernova nothing, she looked for eVe nothing, she even looked for the 1010 nothing. She did see more of zuke though and DK west. She took a good look at her bandmate and man did he look good.

He had a smirk on his face in nearly every picture she saw him in. He had eyes that held something oddly sad about them as she knew that he often hid his emotions just like she did as well. The poster showed life and an odd fire in his eyes but god he looked miserable. Zuke looked cold, yes that's what he was, he was cold. So now she was gonna so warm him up the next time she saw him, that’s what she swore to do.

She looked at the nurses in horror and choked out in a small voice. “What happened while I was gone and what happened to zuke”

One of them spoke up quickly, while mayday started going through all the drawers trying to find her old clothes. “You see after the eVe hijacking nearly everyone thought you died. Especially zuke himself, so he teamed up with his brother and went to death metal apparently. He took down eVe soon afterward as well as Tatiana. They say he seemed almost lifeless as he took over the city but now things are better. The power level at 50 percent apparently and he seemed to be running things smoothly. But I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you alive ms. Day.”

Mayday took everything she heard slowly, he claimed it all but for what? Why had he taken over the city and why did she have the feeling she had to get out of here. She found her dress in the bottom drawer as well as her guitar, she thanked the nurses before she slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed back to her old clothes. 

Once she stepped out she felt more like herself again as she reached for her phone with a now cracked screen. She looked down surprised that it still had some battery left so she sent a text to Kliff and then to zuke.

“Hey uh kliff what the freaking cupcake happened while I was out?”

“Hey green light what's up, just got out of the hospital headed back home to the sewers miss you see you soon”

She smiled as she just sorta walked out of her room, the nurses seemingly understanding that even if they wanted to they probably couldn’t keep her here. So she left with a few nasty glares at her back and a “thank you come again” from the woman behind the desk. She stepped out into what should have been Sayus' district yet she found nothing but Zuke and DK west. She slipped her way into a nearby sewer grate. She knew the sewers by heart as she ran back home happy to see her green light and her beloved Ellie again. It may have been hard to run on wobbly legs but she managed to force herself into a sprint.

However, all she found was her home and rather angry looking Ellie. She quickly ran to embrace the small but now calmer looking alligator, who gave a few happy squeezes to her owner's arm. She began to very lightly pat the gator and hold her close. “AWWW WHO'S MY GOOD BABYYY, DID YOU MISS ME BECAUSE I MISSED YOU. YES I DID, YES I DID”

However, while she was giving Ellie love and affection she didn’t notice the other figure in the sewers. However, the moment she heard the familiar click of footsteps on the ground she quickly readied her guitar. She forced herself into hiding leaving the alligator behind as she dove underneath their bunk bed. She pressed a finger to her lips and Ellie gave a nod. She looked around only to find zuke holding some food for Ellie.

At least the zuke who was on the posters but that wasn’t her zuke. Not the man she had been crushing on for years, not the dork who could barely stand in front of a camera. No, this man, he was different. He was powerful and he held such a soft and sad look in his eye but the voice was all the same. His voice was a growl, low yet oddly cold.

“WHO THE HELL IS THERE, I HEARD YOU. WHAT KINDA SICK FUCK ARE YOU TO HANG AROUND IN THE PLACE WHERE MY RED LIGHT USED TO BE IN”

She watched him look around, eyes sharp and cold. She hated seeing him so cold, she knew that cold meant something bad had happened but she felt like it would be bad to move. But she did it anyway as she slipped out from underneath the bunk bed. She spoke her voice loud and full of worry as well as confusion. 

“Zuke, why in the name of rockatok itself are you yelling I’m right here?” She put her hands on her hips as she walked up to the now calmed down death metal artist. The metal artist froze at that voice as if she had never changed. Mayday was there, in front of his eyes full of life and worry. Her hair was down and she still had a slight bruise on her neck while she looked at him with her head slightly cocked to the side.

“seriously zuke what's wrong you seem so co-“

She didn’t get Finish that sentence as she was quickly pulled into an embrace. He was now a few inches taller then he was before and a lot more beefed up as he held her in his arms. Everything about him was cold but he seemed to be slowly warming up, he picked her up in his arms and spun her around with tears in his eyes. He spun her once before placing her down shaking hard, he couldn’t believe it she was alive.

She smiled at him and gently wiped his tears away with a smile on her face. “Woah woah it’s okay, let it all out big dude I’m here for you” She began to rub his back as she had done so many times before, he swore that he couldn’t believe his own eyes. He had no words, just large sobs as he knew that she understood. His red light, his phoenix had risen from her empty grave and came back into his arms. He was scared, that if she’s let go she might not be there so he spoke slowly and softly.

“...do you still love your green light May?” He looked at her anxious and afraid of what she might say, but she just laughed while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Of course you big dork why wouldn’t I?” 

“Can I kis-'' Despite the big and bad persona he had put on for his death metal he found himself melting back into his old self as he nervously asked for a kiss.

“Yes zuke you can kiss me, bring it in mother fucker”

That’s all he needed as he pulled her in, now zuke wasn’t normally the type to take the lead but at this point, he just wanted to keep her as close as possible. Her skin felt warm and her lips were soft as she pressed them against his. He moved his hands down to her thighs and picked her up with them catching the rockstar off guard as her eyes opened in an instant, her face slowly becoming pinker than her rose-colored eyes. She then wrapped her legs around his waistline, while he supported her hips from underneath. He slowly backed Mayday against a wall, not breaking his hold on her. Eventually, he broke away as he needed to breathe but he had an idea, and based on the way she was looking at him she probably had the same.

She smirked up at him and pulled him down into round two by the shirt. However this time he went deeper, she tasted oddly sweet and fiery at the same time. She buried her hands in his hair and he couldn’t have given less of shit as he let her take control. She found the drummer was rather bitter in a good way, yet she wanted more so she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly until eventually, they both needed to breathe.

The two now panting lovers watched the other with a soft look in their eyes. He for the first time in a long while smiled down at her as he began to carry her to his bunk. “I guess this means we’re a couple now huh?”

“Yeah I guess we are may” He finds himself rather red at the thought, mayday was his partner now and not just band wise.

“Does this mean we can still be cuddle buddies?” 

He rolled his dark red eyes are her very obvious question but he just nodded as she patted the bed beside her. He climbed in without a second thought and held her close gently spooning her from behind.

His red light was home and for once sense in the three weeks she was gone so was he.


End file.
